


Unforgettable

by Abby_45456



Category: Leafy - Fandom, LeafyIsHere - Fandom, calvin vail - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_45456/pseuds/Abby_45456





	

Two years had gone by, and yet you seemed unphased to most. It was true, you’d like to say you had gotten over it, and it sure as hell seemed as if you did. You hoped that Calvin had found someone new, and was happy. But today, your heart was overjoyed.  
Today?  
Today, was the day you finally were going to get married to someone who truly meant it when they said ‘I love you, (Y/N).’  
Your boyfriend, going on of almost three years now, was everything you needed. He was there for you after the fight, and comforted you. Everyone said you were two peas in a pod.   
Looking in the mirror, you smooth out your dress as it fits your body perfectly. Hair is curled and pinned just right, and your nails were done to perfection.   
“You look amazing,”  
“I think you’re practically glowing, (Y/N),”  
“You deserve this..”  
Though after a few more moments passed, you were being lead to the doorway where your father waited patiently. His teary eyed smile met with yours, and you hugged him rather tightly.  
“You look beautiful, honey. I’m so proud and happy for you. Spend the rest of your life with someone you love,”  
You nodded, as he linked his arm with yours. Soon, the classic music was filling your ears, the white christmas lights being the only thing that dimly lit the room. Though it was beautiful, and your eyes finally landed on him, as you and your father neared the alter. His own brown orbs met your, slightly watery, but met yours as he smiled.  
“God you look stunning…(Y/N)….beyond words,”  
You giggled a bit, and took his hands into yours, whispering a quickly ‘I love you,’ before turning out to the crowd. Everyone was here that you expected to show up.  
You had sent an invite to Calvin. He promised to be there for you, and that he was okay, but to no avail did you see him anywhere. And so, you turned your rather disappointed self back to your lover, and smile. He gives a light squeeze to your hands.  
“He’ll be okay…don’t worry about him anymore, this is our day.”   
The ceremony went on,  
“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join (Y/N) and (H/N) in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”  
The pastor went silent, and you couldn’t help but look around. It was seeming to last longer than it needed. Then, you turned back, as you started to become anxious and looked back at (H/N), until you heard something slam open.  
It was the main door, wide open with a figure standing in it.   
“I-I object.” Hearing the voice made you drop his hands all together, and turn your attention to the other male.  
“Calvin?” You spoke loud enough for him to hear, “W-..what are you doing, Calvin…?”  
“I have to stop this…this…this isn’t right. I-..I just can’t let you..”   
Cal cleared his throat, and you all but wanted to hug him, he was trying his best to keep whatever composure he had left. By now, you saw your father moving towards him, and Calvin would put up a fight and your father didn’t look anything close to happy.  
“Dad, stop. Let him be. He…has the right to speak.”   
Murmurs rippled through the crowd, and you stepped off the alter and went towards the door, so that you could see the brunette again.  
“Go ahead…Calvin, it’s alright..”   
He was so neatly dressed, as well. A nice suit jacket, a red tie underneath with a white shirt.   
“(Y/N)…I-I just..miss you. I miss us, fuck, I miss everything. It shouldn’t have ended with that fight.” He rubbed his neck,   
“I’ve had two whole fucking years to decided on what to say, and I…just know that I’m never going to find anyone like you..”  
You’d never seen Calvin cry, yet here he was succumbing to his feelings, and pouring them out in front of everyone.  
“(Y/N),” He stuttered, “I-…I don’t know, I know you’re going to be happy and all and that all I ever want but it feels so w-wrong not being me, you know?”   
You looked away, and back at the party on the alter, your eyes flitting over to your bridesmaids, whom could read you like a book. Some nodded their head to the door, knowing that even in (H/N) you were always seeing, thinking, and loving Calvin.  
(H/N) saw the look in your eyes, “(Y/N)…no, you-…you’re not serious are you?”  
Your eyes moved to the crowd, sitting in their chairs rather patiently waiting for you.   
“You can all go home,” You smiled, “I…don’t think that it’s time for me to settle down yet..”   
That’s when you finally turn back to Calvin, his mouth agape slightly, and step closer.   
“You..you’re pretty damn lucky, you know that Vail?”   
The hazel orbs suddenly brightened.  
“Yeah I am, and you looked amazing by the way.”  
“Thanks,” You playfully sassed, “And you’re not to bad yourself.”


End file.
